The New Kid
by bowmanan
Summary: Bunny, North, Sandy and Tooth get a new neighbor named jack. Jack has some issues and the gang just wants to help. High school AU
1. Chapter 1

Bunny's POV

The first thing we noticed was the "For Sale" sign had a big sold sticker over it. North, tooth, sandy and I all wondered and fantasized about who it would be and what they would look like. The one thing we didn't want was an old, grumpy couple. Because then the house could be up for sale again within a few years. We would be ok with it being a family with one or two little kids, since our little gang is great with kids. But that still would not be that preferable. What would be though is a family with a teenager. Hopefully they would be around 16. And of course Tooth would love for them to be a girl or girls. But a guy would be just fine with us.

Today was our families' annual barbeque, so we were all at my place in the back yard. And we were all having a great time, the fathers were conversing near the grill, and the mothers were inside making the side dishes. We were in the tree house, North and I were talking about whether Christmas or Easter was better, and Tooth and Sandy were playing a game of cards in the corner.

Sandy noticed it first, and we all looked over to our soon to be neighbor's house. A Subaru was pulling up into the driveway, and following it was a moving truck. When the Subaru came to a stop, a lady that had to be in her late 20's or early 30's got out. She turned around and looked at the house and smiled. She then went up to the moving truck's drive and they started talking. After a few minutes the driver got out with a few other men and they went to unlock the back of the truck. The lady went and unlocked the door to the house and propped it open with a door stop. And the workers started bringing the furniture into the house. The workers and the lady disappeared into the house.

The gang and I took that moment to go inform out parents. "The neighbors are here!" Tooth yelled across the yard. Our fathers all turned around in shock and our mothers came running into the yard. We all looked at each other and then ran to the edge of the yard and looked over our fence. We waited for a few seconds and the lady came back out of the house with the workers. We all then opened the gate and walked over to her yard.

"Hello, we just wanted to say welcome to the neighborhood." My father said. She turned around to face us with a look of shock on her face. "oh hello, and thank you. I'm Emily." The lady, Emily, said. "it's nice to meet you Emily, I am John and this is my wife Lizzy. And these are my sons, Bunny and North." My father told her. She looked at us with a weird look. "Those arnt our real names by the way." I told her. Emily's face went to one of relief. And then Tooth's mother started to talk "hi, I am Rishi and this is my husband matt, and our daughter Tooth." "Hi!" Tooth exclaimed. "And this is Manny and his son sandy, they are mute, but they know sign language." My father explained. Emily then surprised us by signing _hi sandy and many. _

"you know ASL?" north asked. We were all very shocked, because most people here don't know it. "um yea, I had to learn it for my adopted son." She said. "so your son is deaf or mute?" my mother asked. "uh neither actually, he just has days were he won't or can't talk." I looked around at my friends and family and they all had a very confused look on their face. "its complicated." Emily added. We all said ok, and tried to think of something to change the subject with.

"so whats your son's name." matt asked.

"oh, his name is Jack. And my husband, mike, and I adopted him 6 months ago."

"so where are they?" matt asked again, while everyone else was looking around trying to find them.

" they are still at our old house, packing up a few small things we forgot about. But they should be here around 5" Emily explained. We stopped looking around and looked back at her. Dad was about to open his mouth to say something, but a worker came up to Emily and tapped her shoulder. "Mrs. Overland, we are done, I hope everything is in the right room. And I hope you like your new house." The worker said to her. Emily said thank you and turned back to face us.

Dad then said what he was going to say " so we would like to invite you and your family to our barbeque tonight at 7." "um sure, we would love to come over, did you want us to bring anything?" Emily asked. "the only thing you have to bring is yourself." Mom said. "ok, well I will see you then, I guess. But I have to make sure the house is set up so when Jack and Mike come home it will look nice. But it was very nice to meet you all." Emily said. And then everyone said goodbye and we all went our separate ways.

When we got back to the tree house, we all sat in a circle and just looked at each other for a second. "so, what do you think Jack will be like?" Tooth asked excitedly. "Whiny, self-centered and selfish." I replied under my breath. "Bunny! That's so rude!" Tooth exclaimed. "Well Emily said that he will just stop talking and made them learn ASL1 , I mean that seems a little selfish to me." I said back. Tooth and I were leaning right into each other's faces in a heated staring contest. But then I saw sandy waving his arms franticly.

"What's wrong sandy?" I asked, turning away from Tooth. _"I think that we should just wait and see what jack is like, I mean we don't know anything about him, so why judge?"_ Sandy signed to us. I have to give it to him; he always finds the good in people that he doesn't even know. "Ok, I'm sorry Sandy and Tooth." I apologized. We sat in silence for a few minutes but we all turned around when we heard a car door close.

I guess our new neighbors are here.


	2. Chapter 2

Sandy's POV

When we heard the car door close, we all turned around and looked out the tree house window and door. The person that got out of the car was a man, he was most likely Mike. He then started to walk to the trunk of the car and pull something out and set it on the ground. When he came back to the front of the car he was rolling a wheel chair with him. Mike opened the passenger side door and helped someone up. I couldn't really see who was in the passenger side, because the windows were tinted. But when mike closed the car door, there was a kid in the wheel chair. I am guessing that the kid is Jack. The kid had white hair that came a little past his ears, and he looked really thin. But that was all I could see, because he was too far away.

As Mike rolled the chair up to the door, the door opened and a giant dog came running out. The dog practically jumps onto the lap of the kid in the wheel chair, almost tipping it over. The kid had a huge smile on his face as he hugged the dog. The dog finally got down and started walking with them to the door. The dog was so tall, that he came up to the kids should, while he was sitting in the chair. But they eventually disappeared inside of their house.

"so I am guessing that, that was Jack?" north stated.

"yea I think it was." Bunny replied.

(Two hours later)

Bunny's POV

It's now seven o'clock and our new neighbors are going to be here soon. It has been two hours since we saw Jack. Right when they went inside, the gang and I ran over to our parents and told them what we saw. We all conversed about him and what we thought he would be like. But dad didn't really join in and usually he would have. He has just been thinking I guess, about 30 minutes ago he went inside and hasn't come back out yet. I was a little worried, but if it was important he would have let us know.

So right now mom, Rishi, and Tooth are inside finishing up on the last minute cooking. And Dad, Matt, Manny, Sandy, North and I are moving all the heavy furniture around and setting up tables. Just as we set up the last table, there was a knock on our fence gate. We all looked up to see Emily and Mike smiling and waving at us. We motioned for them to come in. but I looked over to North and he gave me the same look asking where is jack? As Emily and Mike started walking over to us, we saw that jack was actually behind them. We started to walk over to them, to meet them in middle of the yard.

"hello Emily" Dad greeted.

"hi, this is my husband, Mike, and this is Jack." As Emily said this, Mike shook dad's hand and she pushed jack in front of her so everyone could see him. And all he did was mumble "hi". He had white hair, very pale skin and cerulean blue eyes. He looked very nervous and fidgety. But Mike seemed very nice.

Emily was talking with the moms and Mike was over by the grill with the men. So we were standing awkwardly in the middle of the yard in silence. "so let's go up to the tree house." North suggested. And as he said it , he was already walking away. And eventually we were all in the tree house. We were still just as awkward as we were down in the yard.

"So jack, I'm Tooth. And this is Bunny, North and Sandy." Tooth startled all of us by randomly talking, but it worked I guess. "so let's get to know each other, I'll go first." North stated "well my favorite holiday is Christmas, and my favorite color is red. And I am from Russia, but was adopted into Bunny's family when I was 10. And know I am 17. And Bunny and my dad is a cancer doctor and mom just stays at home"

"Hi! I'm Tooth, I love teeth. Hence my nickname. I want to be a dentist, like my parents. Um well I live across the street. And my favorite color is purple and my favorite season is summer."

"_Well Emily said you know sign language, so just tell me to stop if you don't understand. But anyways, I'm sandy. My favorite color is gold. I am narcoleptic, so I fall asleep a lot. I'm not deaf, but I am mute and so I my father. And I like to sculpt. And my dad teaches at a deaf school"_

"I'm bunny. I like to draw. My favorite season is spring and I hate the cold. And I love Easter."

Yea , I know I was very short with him, but we just don't know if we can trust him or not yet, so I'm not giving anything away. But the kid looked like he wanted to run away, I guess he realized it was his turn.

"um.. I'm Jack. And I just moved here… uh my favorite color is blue. And I uh like the winter… so… yea"

He could barely get a sentence out, and he kept stuttering. I am really starting not to like him.

"so where did you move here from?" Tooth asked

"Richmond, Virginia."

"what made you move here to Burgess, Pennsylvania?" she asked again

"we needed a change of scenery."

"oh ok." She ended awkwardly

"FOODS READY!" dad called from the ground

John (Bunny and North's dad) POV

Emily, Mike and Jack just got here. Emily was with the women and Mike was with us. Ever since the kids said that Jack was in a wheel chair, I couldn't stop thinking. I just got a new patient, and his name was Jackson Frost. And I know it was probably a long shot but I just had to know if this kid was him. So I excused myself from the group and walked over to the ladies. "excuse me, Emily, may I talk to you?" I asked her. She just nodded and got up and followed me into the kitchen.

"hey, John, what's wrong?" she asked worriedly

"um I just haad a question for you."

"oh ok, well what is it?" she asked

"well first off, I don't mean to be rude or pry, but does Jack have cancer?" I saw her eyes go wide when I asked.

"how did you know?" she had so many emotions cross her face, first was shock, then anger, then sadness and curiosity

"well I am a doctor at the cancer hospital here, and I just got a new patient named jack." I explained

"oh, well then yes, Jack has Chronic Leukemia"


End file.
